The Rise and Fall of The Sole Survivor
by VoidLupuS
Summary: During his quest to find his son, the Sole Survivor is confronted with a military allegiance known as the UNSC. Deciding that they are not enemies, the UNSC tries to repair what was left of Earth while helping Sam, The Sole Survivor of Vault 111.
1. Introductions

M!SS POV

6 : 07 AM

Samuel Connors screamed himself awake. Codsworth, his robotic butler, burst into the room, buzzsaw at full throttle, flamethrower primed.

"Sir! Sir! Is something wrong?! Where are they?... Sir?"

The old never learned. I had had that nightmare for the sixth day in a row. I always woke up screaming with Codsworth flying up, weapons at the ready.

"No Codsworth…I'm fine, there's nobody here."

"But, I heard screaming…What - what happened?"

I was getting annoyed now, "Nothing Codsworth! I-I just had a bad dream."

The robot looked uneasy, if robots could that is, "Will that be all?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told him.

I pulled on my blue and gold Vault suit with utter disgust. _Those pieces of trash, _I thought, _they'll have hell to pay when I get to them_. Because of Vault-tec, I was frozen for 200 years. Who knows what they did to other people. I went outside to greet my loyal german shepherd, Dogmeat.

"Hey buddy, ya feel like stretchin' your legs today?"

In response, Dogmeat growled playfully at me, baring his teeth. The so-called "Minutemen" I rescued yesterday were all still asleep. All except for Preston Garvey that is. That man never slept. Taking my pipe rifle and 10mm pistol, I nodded at Preston on my way out of Sanctuary. At the end of a bridge, I noticed a dead drifter and the carcass of a wild mongrel. Taking their spoils, I began my trek to a place on my map called Diamond City.

Piper.W POV

12 : 38 PM

"Dammit Piper! I've had enough!" Mayor McDonough's voice thundered from the intercom outside of Diamond City. Piper, the city's newspaper editor and producer was currently locked outside the city due to the Mayor's orders to NOT let her in.

"That entire newspaper article on synths was complete bull!"

I gasped in anger. "Really?! It was that bad? Huh, I really need to get something all sunshine and rainbows for my next issue don't I," I said sarcastically.

I heard gunshots in the distance. _That's good, _ I thought, _let security actually do something for once._

A man about the age of 27, 28 maybe, came running around the corner covered in blood.

"Woah, where did you come from and who are you," I asked.

"The name's Sam, there was a huge firefight around the corner. Super Mutants."

"Um…Okay, well, just play along," I told him. The greatest plan was coming to mind.

"What's that? You're a trader from Quincy?" I asked him in a false tone motioning for him to continue. He mumbled something about having a caravan coming in tomorrow. "And you have a lot of supplies coming in that Myrna would be mad about if she missed out on?"

McDonough's voice crackled from the intercom, "Oh, fine. Danny let them in."

The huge, rusted metal door slowly rose up, creaking all the way. Once through, I asked the man if I could get a statement for an interview that I wanted to put in the newspaper. He told me that he was from a Vault. I thought it was pretty obvious from his jumpsuit. He told me which horrific test they used on him. Cryo-thermal storage. In Vault 111, they put him in a pod, saying that they were going to run some vitality tests and basically froze him. He had been frozen for 200 years. Just yesterday was the anniversary of the day the bombs fell. Sadly, from his Vault, he was the only survivor. Everyone else's life support ran out. For my next edition, I thought I'd call him the Sole Survivor.

M!SS POV

1: 14 PM

Sam left feeling a little nonplussed but shook it off and went to buy some supplies from the vendors. He got an automatic combat shotgun from Arturo, ammo and mods from Myrna, something called a Swatter that was basically a more lethal version of a baseball bat from Moe, Jet from Solomon, and a beard trim from the local barber. Finally, he went to the detective agency to see if they knew anything about his missing son, Shaun. The lady there, named Ellie, informed him that the detective, Nick Valentine, had been captured by a crime boss named Skinny Malone. Apparently, he was being held in an underground Vault underneath the subway station in the Boston Common called Vault 114. Being seen by some raiders on his way there, he ran as fast as he could to the subway station.

"Aw, really, raiders?!" I started running as fast as I could towards Boston Common. When I got past a certain fence, the raiders slowed down and one said, "Oh hell naw bro, he's going into the Common. Let's let Swan take care of him."

_Swan? _I could hear the capital "_S_" in the name but didn't know what the raiders meant. I just realized that the raiders, who had turned tail and ran, were already too far out of the range of a bullet for me to even consider it.

Utterly confused and a bit scared, I set off to enter what used to be the subway station, scrounging some ammo and an old subway token from the trash can. A few seconds after I entered the station I was confronted by a few triggermen. After making quick work of them, I looted their remains and kept going. Going down the flight of stairs, and into the sublevel, I spotted a large pack of triggermen and was about to fire when one spotted and shot at me, crippling my arm and making me incapable of firing.

"Aw, crap!" I let off a stream of more colorful language. "I'll get you for this you rank sons-of-Ach!"

I was cut off by a triggerman's bullet. The man had somehow gotten in a lucky shot, giving me a collapsed lung and effectively shutting me up.

_Aw, I'm gonna die…Yup…totally dead._

At least, that was what I thought until I searched around and saw a first-aid kit next to a skeleton lying on the ground. Upon seeing it, I crawled over until I was able to reach two Stimpaks and one pouch of RadAway. Administering a Stimpak, I got up and started returning fire.

Taking down the triggerman, I continued until I saw something I knew was the Vault door. Plugging in my Pip-Boy, he opened the Vault. Making my way through, I almost closed the door on Dogmeat.

Growling reproachfully at me, I reassured the canine, "look, buddy, I'm sorry. I completely forgot you were here." Sadly, this only caused him to growl harder at me. I just rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I'll give you some Deathclaw steak when we're back home," I told my furry companion, but muttered under my breath, "If I live to kill one."

Seeming to satisfy the animal, we walked through the 200-year-old Vault killing triggerman here and there until he got to the main room. Patrolling the area were two triggermen and at the top, one trash-talking what I assumed was his prisoner who was being held in the Overseer's tower.

"Now shut up! I don't wanna hear a damn peep out of you until the boss gets back. We clear?"

The man in the tower responded in turn but the sound was too muffled by the glass for me to hear. Taking out my pipe rifle, I trained it on the trash-talker and pulled the trigger. The man collapsed like a ragdoll, but the shot alerted the other two triggermen to my presence. Getting behind some cover, I sprayed off some wildfire before reloading. I vaulted over the cover and killed the triggermen. I shot them both once more to make sure. I was sure. I took both of their SMGs before looting the trash-talker and finding a keycard to open the Overseer's office for who I could only assume was Nicholas Valentine.

"Not to be rude or anything, but what the hell are you?" I asked as I had just gotten my first glimpse of what he really looked like.

"The name's Valentine, Nick Valentine," he responded. "And to answer your question, I'm a synth."

Nick V. POV

7 : 43 PM

Nick Valentine was not your average guy. He was a thing that's designation was "synthetic human organism". Although, most people just called him a synth. Back in Diamond City, he was the local detective and tried his best to help out people the best he could, but all they saw was a disgusting abomination created by the Institute. Nick had had enough of their crap, he had gone off looking for a woman named Darla which some thought had run off but actually joined Skinny Malone's gang.

"Aw crap, who killed this guy," I asked myself as I saw the guard who was just in front of me crumple to the ground but not before leaving a large bloodstain on the window, therefore, blocking my view from my supposed savior. When the man reached my level, he opened the door by entering the password into the terminal but recoiled when he saw me saying, "Not to be rude or anything, but what the hell are you?!"

I, of course, I immediately thought that he had never seen a synth before as well as the rest of Diamond City before seeing him. So I tried to respond in kind, saying, "The name's Valentine, Nick Valentine. And to answer your question, I'm a synth."

The man looked completely confused and dumbfounded and tried to reply, "Uh-huh, I'm… Samuel Connors but you can call me Sam."

I took pity on him and asked if he was ready to go. He stuttered out a strangled "Yeah" and we were off. Going through the subway we finally reached the exit but our path was blocked by Skinny and his crew, and along with him, Darla. Not even talking to them, Sam opened fire, surprising the crew and effectively killing them.

Once outside, I told him to meet me back at Diamond City and I ran off. Unfortunately, he tried to follow me but I was already too far away so he took a "shortcut" through the pond and awakening Swan. He's a behemoth. As soon as Sam got out of the pond, we both started hauling ass to the Combat Zone.

But sadly, upon entry, we found raiders which immediately became hostile, preventing us from negotiating. At the center of the room, there was an arena from which a redhead girl had just finished knocking out a redheaded man. Continuing over to them was a ghoul cowering behind the girl.

Approaching them, Sam entered a conversation that I didn't really pay attention to. Basically, the ghoul wanted Sam to take over the fighters' contracts. Sam agreed and Stimpaked the male. Groaning, he got up and asked with a slight intonation of an Irish accent, "Tommy, why the hell are you giving our 'contracts' to these…strangers?"

Tommy replied quickly. "Because you guys keep doing all sorts of stuff that I can't have here. Like Cait on her stupid chems, you with the alcohol. I could give you a hundred reasons why."

The man just rolled his eyes and went to get his belongings. The girl turned to the ghoul and asked him the same question, "Yeah Tommy, why are you giving us over to these weirdos?"

Tommy just rolled his eyes and motioned for her to go away. Moving to the back room, she went to gather her stuff and the man came out.

"Alright, I'm ready," he said in a false, cheery tone with a fake smile plastered across his face. Cait, coming out just kicked the man lightly in the shins and he put his arm around her shoulders. Together, we set off.

Logan W. POV

8 : 27 PM

Cautiously exiting the Combat Zone, the redhead man asked what they were doing being so quiet. Sam responded, "Oh yeah, we awakened Swan and that's really the only reason we came to the Combat Zone." The man's eyes widened but said nothing. "By the way, we never asked your names," Nick added. "I'm Logan and this here is Cait," Logan responded.

I was actually really scared seeing as Sam just told us that he had awakened Swan. Now, while Cait and I had never actually seen it, we had heard plenty of stories and, who died there.

Seeing that Swan had given up on finding the other guys, we ran our way back to Diamond City with no incident. Gratefully.

9 : 03 PM

The man named Nick immediately told us he was going to see Ellie at the office and ran off when we arrived. Who was Ellie, his lover? What is he, a robot? Who is he, a businessman?

Sam told us that Nick was a synth. Synthetic human. He's also the city's local detective.

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"I noticed you were looking at Nicky a little weird so I'm just going to tell you right now, he's a synth," Sam told me.

"Wait - wait - wait. You're tellin' me that the thing we just walked here with is a killing machine?!"

Sam smiled a little bit and said, "I don't really know what a synth is or what their nature is either so, I couldn't actually say."

While Sam and I stood there, looking at what was left of Fenway Park, Cait shoved past.

"Move it lovebirds," she said with a thick Irish accent.

Watching her, Sam looked at me as if he was embarrassed by something.

"What is it man," I asked.

"It's just…Your friend, Cait, she's like, really hot dude."

I was taken by surprise seeing as not many people would outright admit that to somebody they barely knew, like a child.

It seemed that Sam had the same thought as well "Please don't tell her I said that."

I nodded and told him I wouldn't but then, walked down to get some food and read the newspaper.

The Protectron serving noodles said only one thing, "Nani-Shima-hos-ska?"

Luckily, one of the residents of the city saved me by saying, "The bot's asking you if you want noodles. Just say ``yes or no"

I paid him twenty caps for the bowl and got the newspaper for free from this girl who called herself Nat. I went into some guy's house after he closed his shop and he told me to stop by in the morning but I didn't leave. He went to bed and I started snooping around. Going around the corner, I found a mini-nuke. Stealing it, I went out his back door and prided myself on not getting caught even though he was asleep. All I needed now was a Fatman launcher. I started poking around Diamond City, seeing if I could pickpocket some people and maybe steal a thing or two from their homes. Later, I went into the newspaper place and slept on the couch with Cait while Sam used the other one.

12 : 02 AM

I woke up to a loud banging noise. I took Sam's Pip-Boy and checked the time. It read 12 : 02 AM. I sighed and went outside to discover what it was. I heard screaming as soon as I opened the door.

"What the hell is that?!"

"RUUUUUUUUUUUNN!"

"Who are they?!"

It was chaos. I reached back inside and grabbed my 9MM Pistol I called Maria and went to see what everyone was screaming about. I saw people running left and right, and one man was pointing to the sky. Looking up I saw…I didn't know what it was. As far as I could tell, it was some crazy kind of spaceship with the words UNSC : Infinity painted on the side.

At that very moment, ropes dropped to the ground. Looking back up, I saw 12 figures dressed in dark battle armor, carrying weapons with serial numbers that featured the title, MA5K and on a few others, MA5B. All looked like futuristic soldiers but then I noticed something, they all were different. Changes that were actually a bit subtle but noticeable if you knew what the original looked like. Some had belts of grenades on their waists and sometimes chests, others, knives in a shoulder pocket, some with miniguns or sniper rifles, and finally, just regular figures with what I figured, was the standard issue weapon.

I trained my pistol on them but they were so quick that two already disarmed me and had me on my knees before I could ask "Who are you?"

I could see that one more soldier dropped from the ship. But this one was different. He had a dark green armor instead of a matte black. He also had an MA5B and a designation number on his chest plate. It read 117.

"Where is he?" the mysterious soldier asked. Even though I knew that he wasn't talking to me, I squirmed in the other soldiers' grips and told the green one "Look, I don't know who you think you are but, you better tell your guys to back the hell off because I am seven seconds away from opening up a can of whoop-ass on the lot of you!"

The green soldier finally looked at me. He walked up to me and I could tell he was enraged. I taunted him solely with my eyes, practically begging him to say something. He didn't. Instead, he gripped his rifle and threw the stock in the side of my head. As I was blacking out, he told the two who held me, "I want him and his friends tied up by the time I get back"

He kicked down the door to Publick Occurrences and sent three of the soldiers inside.

Oof…That's not good.


	2. Sorry

Hey everyone who's reading this. I know there aren't many. I'm really sorry this hasn't been continued in a long time, I will get to it soon. Thank you so much for reading.


	3. Chapter 2

Cait POV

12: 13 AM

Cait woke up, feeling groggy, dazed, and most of all, hurting. She found herself tied to a post with her head throbbing. Coming to her senses, she saw several figures dressed in some odd sort of armor. Immediately unsettled, she struggled against her bonds and started to curse under her breath.

"What the Hell?"

"Don't fight it, ok?"

It was Logan. I ignored him and kept pulling against the restraints holding me in place.

"Listen, Cait, these ropes are too thick for us to cut through and too tight to untie, just wait for their leader."

I just gave up and decided to listen to Logan, he was, after all, my anchor for when I got a bit out of control.

The _leader_ got back around five minutes later. He crouched in front of Logan and lifted his chin, forcing him to peer into his visor. Logan did one of the most unpredictable things I have ever seen him do. He spat on the helmet of the soldier. Unfazed, the man rose up, wiped his face, and delivered a powerful kick to Logan's abdomen. Just hearing the crack of my friend's ribs enraged me.

"What in Atom's name do you think you're doing, you filthy piece of crap?!"

"What does it look like, Princess," the soldier responded.

He walked over to her and untied me. The first thing I did was swing my closed fist at his pristine helmet. He, naturally, blocked the strike and used my momentum to throw me towards Logan.

Landing on his legs, I quickly got up and shot a glare at the figure before realizing that Sam was tied up too. I had never been in this sort of situation before, I didn't know what to do. My best friend was tied up next to some guy who just saved me from eternal Hell in the Combat Zone and I was outnumbered by at least 30 soldiers.

"What do you want from me," I demanded.

"I need an explanation," He responded. "What happened here? Why is Earth like this?

"What are you talking about idiot? The world has been like this since before I was born."

He looked stunned, "No, it's not possible. It can't be. Who did this?! Was it Locke?

Confused, I just looked at him like he was crazy. "Who are you?" He hesitated.

"Call me Chief."

**A/N Hey guys, I'm sorry this was so delayed, I've been working on other stories, if you want to check them out, PM me and ill give you the link. It's short but I needed to get one out. Thanks for reading and being patient.**


	4. Chapter 3

Logan W. POV

12:16 AM

Pain was all that Logan Whitman felt. Obviously, life in the commonwealth was not without pain, but he had since dulled that pain, knowing it was inevitable. The pain he felt now was from his side. The armored man who called himself 'Chief' had broken three of his ribs, fractured two, split several arteries and punctured his diaphragm. He couldn't breathe.

I gasped wildly, trying to regain some air into my lungs. The pain was almost unbearable. Noticing my shortness of breath and injuries, Sam spoke to the mysterious 'Chief'.

"Hey, my friend needs a Stimpak."

"What's a 'Stimpak'?" he questioned.

"A way of healing people."

Chief walked forward and untied Sam, who ran back inside to get a Stimpak and use it on me. Liquid relief, filled his side and dulled the pain immediately.

"Thanks for that."

"No problem."

I waited for Chief to untie me then rose to my feet.

"So, you got the answer to your question, albeit a little vague, now what about ours?"

"We are part of the United Nations Space Command, a militaristic group, based on finding and communicating with other life forms in the universe, hopefully making allies with them and expanding our resources and knowledge."

"Real science-y huh?"

Peeved, he looked at Logan with what could only be a droll stare, under the helmet. He walked off and spoke.

"Send a Pelican down please. I need to talk with Captain Johnson."

"Who are you talking to?" Logan asked.

"The people on that ship," He pointed up. "They're going to bring us a smaller ship so we can fly up there to rest and gather supplies before we start this, whatever it is."

"What, now you think you're coming with us?"

"Judging by the state you're in, you obviously need some extra help and protection."

"Yeah, no. We can handle ourselves just fine."

"Well, I could leave you to your own devices and let you die eventually, but you really have no choice."

**A/N: once again, sorry this is so short, I shouldn't have started all 3 of my fics at the same time but, whatever. Thanks for reading and putting up with my horibble upload schedule.**


	5. My bad

Um, no. I'm not dead. I'm lazy. I'm sure most of you inferred that from not seeing a new chapter within a week. My point is, I'm sorry, I'm focused on my other story and my sister has me making fanfiction for her. Homework's a bitch and I'm always playing Siege. I'll get the new chapter out by the end of the month. I'm sorry i have you waiting for so long but it will be a long one. Thank you for putting up with my shit.


End file.
